Dark Hero
When the world is engulfed in total lameness and no one even remembers what the word "Cool" means anymore, only one person can stand atop the mountains of awesome and beat the sweetness back into the souls of the netherworld. That person is the Dark hero, the biggest superstar in all of the netherworlds able to kick ass and sing about it at the same time. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become a Dark Hero, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Perform (Singing) or Perform (instrument) 6 ranks Feat: Catch off guard Special: Bardic Performance class feature. Must be recognized by your fans as an up and coming dark hero. Class Skills The Dark hero's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha) and any one Martial Knowledge skill. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Dark hero prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Dark hero gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques and Spells Readied: At levels 2, 6, 8, and 10, A Dark hero gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. At levels 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10, The Dark Hero gains new spells as if he had leveled up in a previous spell casting class. Bad Ass Theme Song: The Dark hero's bad ass theme song plays wherever he goes, yet the Dark Hero can gain actual benefits from this theme by playing it himself. Your Dark Hero levels count as bard levels for the purpose of your Bardic performances, and how many rounds of it you have per day, your Bardic Knowledge, And your versatile performances and when you get new ones. Improvised Weapon Mastery: The Dark hero gains improvised weapon mastery and Improvised defense as bonus feats for free even if he would not meet the prerequisites. White Tiger: ''' The Dark hero has a fierce heart that no one can understand, not even the Dark Hero. However he can convey some of that feeling through a mighty song. As a bardic performance, the Dark Hero can belt out this song that grants himself and all allies that hear it a +1 morale bonus to natural armor and Damage reduction 1/-. This damage reduction increases by 1 for every 2 levels you possess and the natural armor bonus increases by +1 for every 5 levels you possess in this class (Max +3). '''Electrifying Soul The Dark Hero is one with the world and his veins course with lightning. Even his heart is said to be made of super conductive metals. The Dark hero gains Electricity resistance 5, and all improvised weapons, Unarmed Strikes, and instruments he wields deal an additional 1d6 electricity damage. This energy resistance increases by 5 at 5th and 10th levels, and the electricity damage increases by 1d6 at 5th level. In addition, the Dark hero can do a bardic performance that causes all creatures within 30 feet of him to make a reflex saving throw DC: 10+ Dark Hero level+ Charisma modifier or take 1d6 per 3 Dark hero levels (Max 3d6) electricity damage every round. A successful save halves the damage. Greater Badass Theme song The Dark hero transcends even disabilities in his awesomeness and great skill. As such, even deaf or blind creatures are effected by all of his bardic performances, however they gain a +4 bonus to saving throws. Lights, Camera, Action You are a spotlight hog, and you live for nothing more than to be amazing in the eyes of your fans and to do so, you need amazing special effects. By spending a use of your bardic performance, you can cast any of the following spells as a swift action, using your Dark Hero level as your caster level. Fireball, Lightning Bolt, Sheet Lightning, Displacement, Phantom Steed, Waves of Blood, Firestream, Vengeful Comets, or Force Punch. All of these spells are considered to be neither arcane, nor divine, do not apply spell resistance, and work in anti-magic zones as they are the product of cheesy special effects. ' ' Hell's Heart-Throb: ''' The Dark Hero is loved by all.... or by a lot, but not really everyone. But with the right behavior, the Dark hero can be loved by all... artificially. By spending 2 rounds worth of Bardic performance, you can cast Charm monster on one creature per Dark Hero level that can hear you. The saving throw DC is 10+ Dark hero level+ Charisma modifier. Alternatively, you can use Waves of Ecstasy instead. '''Stunt Double: The Dark Hero doesn't do his own stunts, that's just crazy. He could mess up his face and that's where the money is. As such the Dark hero uses many stunt doubles, in fact, anyone can be a stunt double for the Dark Hero. By spending 8 uses of your bardic performance, you gain the ability to switch places with any one creature within 30 feet as an instant action. If the creature is unwilling they gain a will saving throw DC:10+ Dark hero level+ Charisma modifier to resist. If they fail, the creature and the Dark hero switch places, and the other creature takes the attack or effect that the Dark hero should have taken. This can be used once per encounter and another time for every 5 levels you possess. Lets Dance at the Final Battle: The dark Hero may have learned to protect it's friends and family, but he still needs to watch out for number one when facing off against his most deadly foes. The Dark hero can expend 4 rounds of his Bardic Performance to gain the effects of a Divine Power spell using his overall character. This is a standard action to perform. ' ' Perfect Badass Theme Song: The Dark Hero has reached a new level of awesomeness. The Dark Hero has learned to play an instrument and boast about it at the same time. As such, the Dark Hero can produce two different bardic performances simultaneously. They can be started and maintained using the same action.